Party Rock
by yhcorb
Summary: "Bref je t'aime et je te veux maintenant." Après une soirée arrosée, Marley veut passer à l'étape supérieure avec Kitty. Petite OS Karley humorisitique.


Party Rock

**Synopsis : "Bref je t'aime et je te veux maintenant." Après une soirée arrosée, Marley veut passer à l'étape supérieure avec Kitty. OS Karley Romance / Humour.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note : Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja : D**  
**Et bien évidement l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé**

* * *

- _Marl', j'en ai marre on peut partir ?_

Après 15 minutes de recherches intensives, je venais enfin de retrouver ma petite-amie dans la foule d'étudiants totalement ivre qui se déhanchait sur la musique. Brittany avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour célébrer le début des vacances d'avril et avait convié tous les horizons sociaux du lycée, y compris le Glee Club. D'abord contre l'idée, j'avais fini par accepter quand Marley m'avait lancé sa panoplie de regards et de gestes adorables, comprenant entre autre le regard de chiot et son plus beau sourire.

La fête se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance, mais quand vous êtes sobre à une soirée où la plupart sont aussi ivres qu'un irlandais le soir de la Saint Patrick, vous vous ennuyez rapidement. Alors quand un membre du club informatique aussi attirant qu'un lama venant de se rouler dans la boue était venu me draguer, j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux partir. Ce qui voulait dire convaincre Marley de partir. Marley qui apparemment était dans un état très avancé et dansait un peu trop collé serré avec un footballeur.

- _Kittyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Faut que je te présente Tom. Non Dan. Ou Charles… Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? En fait je m'en fiche haha._ A ce moment-là, je remarquai que la main de ce Tom-Dan-Charles était disons … un peu trop bas sur le dos de MA copine.  
- _Enchanté Tom-Dan-Charles. Moi c'est Kitty. La copine de Marley. Donc maintenant tu enlèves ta main bien gentiment et tu vas vite t'éloigner d'elle avant que je décide de te fracasser la tête dans ce joli meuble en chêne que tu peux voir juste derrière moi, puis de te priver d'une future descendance, qui au vue de ta tête ou de ce qui en restera se révèlera horrible, en faisant un lancer de pastèques dans tes bijoux de famille. T'as compris ? T'as 3 secondes pour déguerpir. 3, 2 .._

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que Tom-Dan-Charles était déjà parti à l'autre bout de la salle, un air horrifié sur son visage.  
- _Dommage il était trop cool._ Marley se positionna devant moi en croisant les bras et en m'offrant un air boudeur tel un bambin réclamant son jouet préféré à ses parents.  
- _Et toi tu as trop bu. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi._

Je la pris par la main et réussit à nous sortir en vie de la maison. Après 5 minutes de lutte intensive pour lui mettre sa ceinture qu'on peut résumer par « _Met ta ceinture_. Non. _Marley met là._ Nooooooooon. Met-là ou je te fais plus de gâteau au chocolat. _Je veux du chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat._ », je finis par gagner le combat et démarra en trombe avant qu'elle n'ait l'idée de se détacher.

Le chemin du retour se passa dans un silence qui ne fut pas complet puisqu'elle décida de chanter à tue-tête un mash-up de Call Me Maybe et Oppa Gangnam Style (ce qui avait la capacité de vous faire perdre foi en l'industrie de la musique). Toutefois, le trajet fut très rapide et je me garai devant chez elle en pensant que le plus dur était derrière moi. Fatale erreur.

Alors que je verrouillais la porte de la voiture l'après avoir fait sortie, je l'entendis s'agiter derrière moi. Je me retournai et la vit 10 mètres plus loin un air béat sur son visage, le regard tournait vers le ciel. Comment pouvait-elle aussi adorable même en ayant bu ?  
- _Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeegarde, y a un nénéphant rose qui vole._  
- _Marl' fait gaffe où tu mar…_

Trop tard. Au moment où j'allais la prévenir, elle trébucha sur le trottoir et fit un magnifique plongeon ventral sur la parcelle de pelouse devant sa maison. Le temps que j'accours paniquée, elle s'était mise en position assise et leva les mains au ciel, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres.  
- _Même pas mal !_  
- _Tu es sûre que tu as rien ?_  
- _Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu t'inquiètes ? Enfin pas quand que tu t'inquiètes, tu l'es quand tu parles dans ton sommeil, quand tu grognes le matin quand je te réveille en te sautant dessus, quand tu …_

Elle continua ainsi à faire la liste de mon « adorabilité » pendant de longues minutes et je finis par conclure que mise à part son niveau d'alcoolémie qui devait être plus grand que la taille d'un nain de jardin, elle était dans son état normal.  
- _… et aussi quand tu es jalouse, t'es trop chouuuuu. Bref t'es toujours adorable_ conclut-elle avec un sourire qui l'était.  
- _Tout comme toi. Allez maintenant lève-toi, on rentre._ Je lui pris les mains et m'apprêta à la relever quand elle tenta de me tirer à elle.  
- _Noooooooooon viens on reste là. Je veux regarder les étoiles. Et les nénéphants roses parce qu'ils sont trop mignons. Mais encore une fois moins que toi, parce que t'es la personne la plus mignonne du monde …_  
- _Marl' …_  
- _Enfin peut être que les ours en peluche sont plus mignons que toi. Il faudrait que je compare. Dis tu veux m'acheter un énorme ours en peluche pour nos 6 mois ? Je roula des yeux en tentant de retenir on rire devant son regard remplit d'espoir._  
- _3 même._  
- _3 ?_  
- _3._  
- _Trop coooooool ! T'es la meilleure petite-amie du monde tu le sais ça ?_  
- _Je sais. Mais tu les auras seulement si on y va maintenant._

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air mi-boudeur mi-« je suis en train de réfléchir », qui la rendait si adorable. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité, elle finit par marmonner que « _les nénéphants pouvaient attendre_ » et que « _les ours en peluche c'étaient trop génial de la vie_ » et décida de se relever.

5 minutes plus tard, nous étions à l'intérieur et je la portai directement à l'étage. Arrivée dans sa chambre, je la déposai dans son lit et et m'absentai 5 minutes dans la salle de bain afin de mettre mon short et T-shirt pour dormir. Une fois finit, je retournai dans la chambre pour découvrir que celle-ci … était vide.  
- _Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiii._

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que je me retrouvai plaquée sur le lit, avec une Marley hilare au-dessus de moi.  
- _Et t'es fière ?_ lui demandais-je, en ayant du mal à dissimuler un sourire niais.  
- _Super fière !_ répliqua-t-elle en me rendant son plus beau sourire « spécial Kitty ». Avant que je ne puisse tenter de me dégager, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et commença un long et doux baiser.

Lentement, le baiser devient plus passionné, je mordillai sa lèvre afin d'avoir plus de liberté et le simple grognement que je reçu faillit m'envoyer directement au paradis. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent. A mesure que les baisers se faisaient plus enflammés je perdis tout contact avec la réalité. Je la retrouvai soudainement quand les mains de Marley s'aventurèrent sous mon T-shirt et se mirent à le tirer vers le haut.

_- Marley …_ Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre –ou ne voulait pas m'entendre- et s'attaqua brusquement à ma nuque tout en continuant à vouloir enlever mon T-shirt. Je sentais ma volonté faiblir à mesure qu'elle mordillait ma peau et dû faire appel aux forces les plus obscures pour la repousser. _Marley, stop.  
- Pourquoooooooooooooooooi ? _Elle me lança un regard mi-désespéré, mi boudeur. Comment je suis censée lui résister moi hein ? Mais je sais que c'est pour notre bien.  
- _Parce que tu as bu et je sais que tu n'es pas encore prête et je veux pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça._  
- _Déjà j'ai bu qu'un verre. Certes je l'ai peut-être remplit plusieurs fois mais j'en ai bu qu'un. Ça fait toute la différence. Et ensuite je suis prête parce que Ze t'aimeuh beaucoup beaucoup de tout mon petit cœur et y a que toi que z'aime comme ça. Même les Télétubbies je les aime pas autant que toi. Et je sais que je veux faire ma vie avec toi-même si on a genre que 16 ans et que ça peut paraître totalement débile parce que justement on a que 16 ans et que généralement à cet âge on pense pas à ça, mais moi j'y pense, en fait j'y pense tout le temps parce que je pense tout le temps à toi. Bon peut-être pas tout le temps mais les 90% du temps. C'est déjà pas mal non ? Bref ze t'aime et je te veux maintenant._

Elle se pencha une nouvelle fois pour embrasser, mais ayant anticipé sa réaction je détournai la tête et elle ne rencontra que ma joue.  
- _Et je t'aime aussi. Et je veux être avec toi toute ma vie. Et crois moi, j'en ai envie maintenant tout de suite aussi. Mais je veux pas, parce que je veux que ça soit spécial et que tu t'en souviennes toute ta vie, ce qui ne sera pas le cas avec tout ce que tu as bu ce soir. Et si tu es prête, alors on aura d'autres occasions que ce soir._

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de me fixer d'un air vague si bien que je ne savais pas si elle réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire ou à la probabilité que les Télétubbies venaient de repasser devant moi dans son cœur. Au bout de ce qui sembla une intense réflexion, elle fit une adorable moue et se laissa tomber sur le matelas à côté de moi.  
- _C'est pas juste._  
- _Je sais. Allez maintenant au lit !_  
- _Mais on y est déjà ?_ Elle me lança un regard confus qui me fit éclater de rire.  
- _On va dormir Marley._  
- _Aaaaah ! Ah bah oui c'est logique. Enfin c'est pas surprenant que tu sois logique, vu que tu es la plus intelligente fille de la planète et que …_  
- _Marl' ?_  
-_ Quoi ?_  
- _Tu parles trop quand tu as bu._  
- _Hé !_ Elle me frappa gentiment l'épaule et ne put s'empêcher un adorable bâillement –je sais pas combien de fois j'ai utilisé le mot adorable aujourd'hui-.

Je ramenai les couvertures sur nous et éteignit la lumière tandis qu'elle vint se lover dans mes bras.  
- _Je t'aime Marley._  
- _Même quand j'ai bu et que je parle trop ?_  
- _Même là._ Je la sentis sourire au creux de mon cou tandis qu'elle poussa un léger soupir d'aise.  
- _Je t'aime aussi._

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle s'endormit paisiblement. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle se mit à ronfler légèrement et que je partais légèrement rejoindre le monde merveilleux des rêves où était présente une certaine brune, je pensai qu'après tout, ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise soirée.

* * *

**Note de fin :  
****Si vous avez aimé, détesté, trouvé que c'était fantastiques ou encore si vous voulez me jeter des tomates (je n'accepte que les tomates. Les carottes râpées peuvent être acceptées par défaut), faite moi savoir tout ça par review !  
A bientôt pour d'autres aventures karleyskiennes !**


End file.
